


In the train

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Beautiful, Coldplay - O, Cute, Infinity, Kisses, Love, M/M, Metaphore, Trains, Trust, inspired by a true story of mine, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated version of what I posted on tumblr .  Including young punks  , trains , hot times  and feeelings .</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the train

**Author's Note:**

> THE SONG YOU NEED TO LISTEN WHEN YOU SEE THE LYRICS IS :  
> O- Coldplay
> 
> So a short fic that really happend to me with my boyfriend :) :3  
> (he is such a romantic - thank you will , for the idea je t'aime )  
> So here it goes :

It was not the first time that Guy-Manuel took the train. But Thomas, yes. They would take the train to the suburbs to go to countryside for a free party - an illegal party (since the law passed in England last year, in 1989, declaring the techno music and raves banned, a conservative law that created a great anti-techno movement that spread to France) improvised of Music new wave and techno music  where a  DJ makes you dance all night. Thomas and Guy-Manuel who had just discovered this kind of music and wanted to explore were going to do the second part of the show that was in a secluded suburb in France.

They were arranged to meet to the  gare de Paris-Nord ( Paris-Nord station)  Thomas had arrived in in advance they were going to take the train number 9 at 6:30. But Guy-Manuel was late.  
Thomas had buy a ticket and was anxiously awaiting on a bench alongside the train platform. His eyes wandered randomly into the station which was made entirely of marble or imitation marble.The station, built in the 19th century was made in crossover arcade with steel framing year turquoise vaulted curve gray stone. And on each side of the side walls of gray stone, colonnades of pillars and pilasters with neoclassical carved into an ancient and simple style that lined each wallof the  docks train, between the huge iron girders, recalling the urban style industrial 19th century.

The roof was only a massive glass roof prism, and large arched windows towered over the archway of the station at the entrance and exit; we could also see smaller semicircular windows on each side. There were many entrance ; one for the metro , one for the exit , for the TGV , the trains etc ; some of them were tunnels that were carved into old stone that were going on the Paris underground.Shops, restaurants and ATMs lined the walls adjacent at the entrances and exits of the station. A large staircase descended to the center of the station from a balcony that surrounded the station. Electric lights had replaced the former candles in the reverbs of steel that lit each platform. Lines were being formed in front of the train platforms. Business people, tourists and travelers were waiting with their luggage in hand. Several posters and signs showed directions and lines; a large blackboard showed the hours and departures of trains. You could hear the whistling of the trains, the hoarse roar of the engines, diffused conversations on platforms. There was a lot of action.

Thomas looked at the time, biting his cheek nervously. They were going to be late; Guy-Manuel arrived by subway. The train left at 6:30 am and it was 6:20 a.m..  
He looked away and sighed with relief when he saw a young boy; with a long, wavy hair, walking with a gait bugger, blue eyes like a winter sky, thin lips with that same grin somewhat sarcastic and dandy. Thomas stood up, rolling his eyes, Guy-Manuel had a large suitcase as Thomas who was looking impatiently at his best friend ::  
”I know, I know …” declared Guy-Manuel of a casual tone, ” Got lost, that’s all.  The train is leaving …?”

” In 10 minutes. ”completed Thomas ” Go get your ticket dude .”

Guy-Manuel came back , his ticket in hand . The friends walked together , at the same pace , the same way . It was like they were meant to walk together.

And it always felt this way.

The train controller stamp their tickets as they descend to the dock of the train. They took the last car of the train that was always empty. They slipped choosing within the last seat in the rear of the train. The cabin was all gray. The seats were in blue velvet. They put their luggage in a compartment at the top of their seats. A door separated the cab compartment of the last locomotive or the space to get out. And as it was the last locomotive, you could see a huge window overlooking the railway. The door to leave was down two steps. But the emergency door was the door to the window overlooking the railway.

Thomas and Guy-Manuel sit side by side. The train began to move. The suburban landscapes defiled at the windows and changed into endless fields. Thomas looked out the window. His eyes squint sometimes to Guy-Manuel, silent as always. He broke the silence:   
'It's quiet.And peacefull , don't you think so..”   
”If we think of Paris, yes indeed ..” muttered Guy-Manuel, leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs. Thomas looked away, he met the striking look of Guy-Manuel and blushed.   
He did not forget yesterday … 

”Y-You know…” he stuttered lamely ”A-About yesterday ..”

Guy-Manuel bowed his head and part of his long hair hid half  his of face. 

”When I told you I was bisexual? ”

 Guy-Manuel stiffened.Thomas lowered his gaze , afraid of hurting him , or making things uncomfortable. 

Long silence where you could  only hear the train whistle and the clatter from the rails:  
”I … it makes no difference, uh, us.” bluntly said Thomas that swallowed hard, suddenly red tomato.   
Guy-Manuel was playing with a button on his jacket absently.   
”Perfect alors …” mumbled abruptly Guy-Manuel.   
The conversation then drifted to the music as usual, but even stranger on the fears. Guy-Manuel then confessed front of a bemused Thomas that he was terrified of snakes and bees.   
Thomas then confessed with shame that he was afraid of …

”Of vertigo. I’m afraid of  great heights, the feeling of emptiness or falling into the void. ”

Guy-Manuel looked at him with amazement and said, rising from his seat:

”Follow me. We will overcome your fear. ”  
.’But … but ..”tried to protest Thomas stammering very feeble excuses , as his friend was standing up , expecting his friend to do so .   
”Trust me. This is one of the top and most beautiful things ever. ”  
With that he dragged him to the output space of the last wagons surrounded by windows, opening the door that closed behind them.

Thomas pitched and had estomacà backwards. His hands were standing on either side of the walls of the window. He had cold sweats.  
”This sucks … it sucks .. “he yelped.  
”Shut it  and be a man. You have nothing to fear. Come  there and see .. ”  
Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel, who was standing in the light from the window of the car, with sparkling eyes and beautiful thin lips curled in a lovely grin of challenge …

”You are..”

Guy-Manuel was waiting for him to finish his sentence. But He stopped, he was going to say beautiful. But instead he blurted :

”Fool. You’re crazy. ”

  
He walked up to the window with  clumsy steps towards the window. Guy-Manuel stepped back behind. And then Thomas faced the window. All fear vanished magically, and was replaced by a deep feeling of serenity, wonder and contemplation. The track ran toward the horizon, leaping towards infinity while around the landscape advanced in reverse scrolling down. You could see the mountains and meadows on the horizon, beautiful infinite landscapes receding into the distance. It was beautiful. Everything was in motion. And the view was spectacular.

”Wow..” breathed Thomas , ”It’s amazing.” 

Guy-Manuel smiled, happy heart as Thomas liked the show. He cleared his throat and whispered:   
”It is true that it is nice to see.”

He walked a little closer to Thomas, to see better. Thomas stiffened. An intense heat came over. His heart was beating so hard and pounding against his chest as if he wanted to get out of it. He felt the hot breath of Guy-Manuel in his neck. He was so close. His hands were sweaty, his breathing became faster. He was shaking, it was so hot, more and more hot. Thomas’s stomach was filled with butterflies flying in all directions. At the same times , on the railway , we could see a flock of bird , just flying in all directions afraid of the train . Beautiful. Just simply beautiful. Like if the world would stop right now , around them and the train was actually the world of Thomas. The world that Guy-Manuel introduced to Thomas.

**_Flock of bird_ **

**_Hovering above_ **

 A world that Thomas wasn't sure if he really wanted to go out of it . Guy-Manuel put his hands a few inches from those of Thomas. The boys said nothing. They were simply glad to be there , with each other.Enjoying the beauty of the landscape, reveling in secret to the proximity of the other, reveling in the sweet secret romance of this beautiful moment. The train then stopped abruptly. Thomas slipped and Guy-Manuel was projected on him and he laid his hand on the hip of Thomas to catch his balance. Thomas was projected on Guy-Manuel. The two young French boys blush. The train took a few passengers and left. No one dared move. Thomas leaned his face against the window of the locomotive, yielding to the ecstasy of that contact. His hand slipped on the thigh of Guy-Manuel. He closed his eyes as he felt the mouth of Guy-Manuel in his neck, a few inches from his skin.

**_Just a flock of birds_ **

Thomas tried to understand what was happening . But he got stuck into the moment ; his eyes hovering the railway , his body being burned away by his best-friend tenderness. He wanted just to fly with the train , let his heart fly. Free to feel what he was feeling. Was he ? Was he feeling was he was feleing ? It was scarry ... but stunning, Just like a railway when we look it from behind...

**_It's how you think of love_ **

 

 

”I feel dizzy, but it’s not the same giddiness I spoke earlier …” Thomas murmured softly. Lips Guy Manue approached slowly from his ears. Thomas stifled a groan and bowed his head in submission …   
”And now ,  are you afraid of this feeling?”  
”No.”Thomas murmured while the truth was displayed in his mind, so clear that it was obvious.

_**And I always** _  
_**Look up to the sky** _  
_**Pray before the dawn** _  
_**'Cause they fly always** _  
_**Sometimes they arrive** _  
_**Sometimes they are gone** _  
  


Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel . He was blushing , and looking down at Thomas , in adoration. Thomas got struck down by this vision of beauty . Of love. He wanted to fly . To fly away to the horizon with Guy-Manuel that looked like an angel in the light , as the train was going by . And Thomas felt suddenly so good. So light . Like he could fly. The sensation was divine , it couldn't be described and the only think he could think of what that he needed to jump into the void to find his own sky , his own paradise. And Guy-Manuel understood it . Thomas felt his heart fluttering like a bird that discovers he have wings. Guy-Manuel was his wings so he can fly and never fall. 

Why did it took him so long to realize that his bestfriend would always be here ? What was even happening. Thomas felt awkard. But pourtant... it was the truth.

_**They fly on** _

Guy-Manuel gently kissed the nape of Thomas, who was sweating a lot. His mouth ran along upon his collarbone, his neck his cheek, his chin … and Thomas felt the beautiful erection of Guy-Manuel on his butt and waved his pelvis. The bulge of Guy-Manuel fell into the middle of his ass and he groaned. Guy-Manuel slipped his hand into the pants of Thomas groaned and looked around if there was no one, and if there were surveillance cameras. No one. No cameras.   
He turned and faced Guy-Manuel, who looked at him with pain and then he realized …   
”Why …. you … did not tell me earlier …”Thomas murmured sadly, wiping the tears from her best friend a sweet gesture.  

 

**_Flock of birds_ **  
**_Hovering above_ **  
**_Into smoke I'm turned_ **  
**_And rise following them up_ **

.”Oh Thomas , forgive me , but I love you for so long…I was afraid you’d reject me. That everything changes our friendship, our relationship … that you give up Darlin … and everything becomes strange. ‘Guy-Manuel admitted taking the hand of Thomas.   
Thomas had sad eyes and mouth half open. He realized that his feelings for Guy-Manuel were strong, stronger than he had expected.   
”Some couples argue. Some couples are passionate . But the old couple, do not say anything and prefer enjoy sunset together, you know? You’re my best friend, and that will never change. ”

Guy-Manuel closed his eyes. He knew that would happend. He knew he will only remain friend…

_**Still I always** _  
_**Look up to the sky** _  
_**Pray before the dawn** _  
_**'Cause they fly away** _  
_**One minute they arrive,** _  
_**Next you know they're gone** _

”But from now on… you’re my best-friend and my lover..And that won’t change either.”

**_They fly on_ **  
**_Fly on_ **

Thomas felt his heart stops as his lips met the one of Guy-Manuel.The lips of of Guy-Manuel opened in a sigh of satisfaction.Thomas moaned and Guy-Manuel took the moan to  shove is tongue in the mouth of Thomas, brushing and winding it with passion.  They were kissing with passion , craving for each other’s breath , eating their lips and losing themselves to each other.Thomas clung to the jacket of Guy-Manuel to kiss more profoundly , full mouth. The lips of Thomas swallowed the tongue of of Guy-Manuel with desire, his mouth was offered to him. His lips were so delicious. Thomas was lost in the kiss, wanting to merge with the body of of Guy-Manuel, his heart pounded and he was hard. The hands of of Guy-Manuel slipped under the shirt as they kissed, panting, without stopping making sucking noises with their mouths. Guy-Manuel was softly stroking Thomas , kissing him his hands in his pants as Thomas was moaning , and touching softly the beautiful erection of Guy-Manuel. 

They stopped softly , breaking the kiss ..

_**So fly on** _

_**Ride through** _

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel , blushing furiously but shamelessly smiling , he hugged him tightly . Guy-Manuel was crying of emotion , his face burried in Thomas neck .

_**Maybe one day I'll fly next to you** _

”I love you Guy-Manuel. So much .”

**Fly on, ride through**

I love you too , Thomas ... You don't know how good it feels to tell you that , finally . With you , I feel alive.. ''

_**Maybe one day I can fly with you** _

For the next part of the trip , Guy-Manuel leaned against Thomas that was caressing his hair softly , smiling and blushing at the same time. They were watching the train from the last car , and enjoyed the sunset on the railroad. Without saying anything.

 


End file.
